digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ShadowToyAgumon
|slide=ToyAgumonDigimon Frontier, "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 |java=Makiko Oomoto |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Bob Papenbrook |enva2=Derek Stephen Prince |enva2n=(Frontier) |enva3=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |enva3n=(Fusion) |n1=(Ja:) トイアグモン クロ ToyAgumon Kuro |n2=(En:) ToyAgumon |s1=ToyAgumon |s2=L-ToyAgumon |s3=ClearAgumon }} ShadowToyAgumon is a Puppet Digimon. A ToyAgumon that has been dyed black. It was infected by a computer virus within the Network, and turned into a toy that would bully children instead. Attacks *'Plastic Blaze' (Toy Flame): Fires a toy missile shaped like a flame. *'Block Punch': Punches with arms made from blocks. *'Marion Punch': A spinning flaming punch. *'Fancy Star': Hits the enemy with a big star. *'Machine Attack' (Kikai Attack): Inflicts a hard blow full of machine power. Design ShadowToyAgumon has the appearance of an Agumon built out of black blocks. Its body is made up of toy blocks, which enable it to rearrange its body to linking up with fellow ToyAgumon and create larger forms. Its Bandai art depicts as translucent with green eyes while its Toei art depicts it as opaque with black eyes. Etymologies ;ToyAgumon (Black) (トイアグモン（黒）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon World: Next Order'' media. Some media format "(Black)" without parentheses. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. *(Ja:) "}}. ;ShadowToyAgumon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Frontier. *(En:) . *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World Data Squad ToyAgumon (Black) is a digivolution in 's galaxy once Agumon (Black) has been unlocked, as well as having 1500 bits. Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS ShadowToyAgumon can digivolve into Reptiledramon. ShadowToyAgumon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ToyAgumonBlack is #067, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 112 HP, 125 MP, 71 Attack, 68 Defense, 53 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 28 HP. It possesses the Ether Eddy 2 and Flee 1 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. ToyAgumonBlack can digivolve into Mekanorimon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to ToyAgumonBlack, Mekanorimon must be at least LV10. ToyAgumonBlack can DNA Digivolve to DarkTyrannomon with Guilmon, to Starmon with ToyAgumon, or to Reptiledramon with Monodramon. ToyAgumonBlack can be hatched from the Mecha Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World: Next Order A ToyAgumon (Black) and ClearAgumon in the sewers ask the which version of ToyAgumon they think is the coolest, ToyAgumon, ClearAgumon, or ToyAgumon (Black). If the Hero says ToyAgumon, they pretend not to hear and ask again. If the Hero says ClearAgumon, ToyAgumon (Black) runs away upset. Chasing ToyAgumon (Black) all over the sewers, the Hero is eventually able to catch up with it and takes it back to ClearAgumon. ClearAgumon and ToyAgumon (Black) then get into an argument about being popular and when ClearAgumon tries to calm ToyAgumon (Black) down, ToyAgumon (Black) attacks the Hero. After being defeated ToyAgumon (Black) calms down and asks the Hero if they think it is cool. The Hero says they do, which makes ToyAgumon (Black) happy and the duo happily go back to their home in the sewers. ToyAgumon (Black) is a Dark Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Kokomon and Tsumemon and can digivolve into Nanimon, Guardromon, Fugamon, and Greymon (Blue). If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Soul Chaser ShadowToyAgumon can digivolve to BlackGarurumon. Digimon ReArise ToyAgumon (Black) digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to Nanimon. Notes and references